Everyone is Special
"Everyone is Special" is the thirtieth and final episode from the first season of Alvin & Friends. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Candace Cameron pretends to be a grown-up to be someone special. She appears to be so convincing, Winston actually mistook her for an adult and gives her a special package for Alvin. Alvin, the chipmunk and the chipettes mentions it's a surprise for later and he reminds Candace that she's special just the way she is. Throughout the day, Alvin, the chipmunk and the chipettes and the kids do fun activities that others like to do. They even pretend to be robots to show being the same is boring. When Jodie, Marcia, Bobby and Oliver show up, Alvin, the chipmunk and the chipettes ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special person. It turns out to be a mirror. Alvin, the chipmunk and the chipettes wasn't lying when he said it would show someone special. Cast *Barney - Alvin Seville (with Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany Miller, Jeanette Miller and Eleanor Miller as Extras) (Alvin & The Chipmunks) * Baby Bop - Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) * Min - Candace Cameron * Kathy - Jodie Sweetin * Tina - Cindy Brady * Derek - Bobby Brady (with Oliver Tyler as an extra) * Michael - Greg Brady * Luci - Marcia Brady *Tosha - Lindsey Kingston-Persons * Shawn - Caillou * Mr. Delivery Man - Jason (Jukebox James) Songs: # Alvin Theme Song # Growing # Everyone is Special # I'm a Little Robot # Mister Sun # The Clapping Song # The Sister Song # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Everyone is Special (Reprise) (Remix) and You Can Count On Me # Heal The World Trivia * This is the first and only episode that all eight original Season 1 cast members appear together. * This is the wonderful regular appearance of Marcia. Marcia would later make a guest appearance in the Season 2 episode "The Exercise Circus!". * This is the final episode to use the arrangement of Everyone is Special. * This is the episode to use the arrangement of I Love You. A long arrangement will be used later in "Grandparents Are Grand!". * Alvin, The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Angelica Candace, Jodie, Cindy, Bobby, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Lidnsey and Caillou sings "Heal The World" by Michael Jackson in one part and sings the rest with Candace, Jodie, Cindy, Bobby, Oliver, Greg, Marcia, Lidnsey and Caillou, Alvin and Angelica. * This is the first time no one says goodbye to Alvin Seville before he turns back into a doll. Gallery Tumblr nq92gsCMny1u1fyuho1 500.png|Alvin Seville as Barney Simon_Seville.png|Simon Seville, Final_Theodore.jpg|Theodore Miller, Brittany_miller_7.jpg|Brittany Miller, New_Jeanette_Miller.png|Jeanette Miller LHaE7ZlA.jpg|and Eleanor Miller as Extras (Barney) Angelica.gif|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop DJ Season 1 opening.png|Candace Cameron as Min Stephanie Tanner.png|Jodie Sweetin as Kathy Cindy Brady sailboat.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina Bobby-Brady-the-brady-bunch-12215477-659-474.jpg|Bobby Brady as Derek hqdefaultoliver.jpg|Oliver Tyler as an extra (Derek) Greg-Brady-the-brady-bunch-13809886-720-480.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael Marcia as Luci.jpg|Marcia Brady as Luci Lidnsey as Tosha.jpg|Lindsey Kingston-Persons as Tosha LOGO-CAILLOU-PANDA-copia.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Jason Jukebox James.jpg|Jason as Mr. Delivery Man Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:Ultimateboy13 Category:Matthew Soares